Home Work
by Manusia Curut
Summary: PR TERBURUK SEPANJANG MASAAA!, kata-kata pertama yang terfikirkan di dalam kepalaku saat guru teraneh di abad ini memberiku tugas ini. ditambah lagi, sekarang Kisedai melibatkanku manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa kedalam keGILAAN total saat mereka menelfonku pada malam hari untuk menanyakan PR, sanggupkah aku bertahan? /summary jelek, first fic*yeay*, kegajean total/
1. Chapter 1

**"HOME WORK"**

** CHAPTER 1 :: WORST HOMEWORK EVER**

**.**

**.**

** Aha! First Fic! Karena Curut bahagia akhirnya publish juga, curut akan menjadi gila sesaat. Hanya sesaat. Fic selanjutnya gak akan segila ini. Curut janji**

**Hiks... curut jadi terharu... hiks*crooot**buang ingus***

** Okey, hentikan dramatisnya, curut harus tegar. **

** Murasakibara : Cu-chin, hentikan semua itu. Aku terlalu lelah menunggu. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?, aku ingin makan coklat.**

**Curut : iyaiya, sebentar ya Mukkun sebentar...**

** Murasakibara : ciih... sebentar versimu itu minimal 20 menit tahu...**

**Curut : hehe... *sweatdrop***

**Okey minna, untuk cerita kali ini, sepertinya tidak ada puisi pembukanya.**

**Kise : HUUUWAAAAAAAA**

**Curut : are..., kenapa kau menangis?**

**Kise : entahlah hiks... aku jadi tidak bisa merasa terharu atau kesenangan lagi ketika membaca ceritamu karena kali ini tidak ada puisinya.**

**Curut : hei, kau sudah baca naskah kan Kise?, kau pikir cerita ini cocok aku beri puisi manis seperti itu?**

**Kise : enggak-ssu**

**Curut : ya sudah, di sini aku yang berkuasa jadi kau ikuti saja perintahku HWAHAHAHAHA-"**

***di ignite pass***

**Kise : KUROKOCCHIII!, KAU MEMBUAT AUTHOR MATI!**

**Kuroko : Author-san membuatku marah.**

**Kise : ya sudah mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang aku yang harus melakukan Opening Fic yang lebih gak jelas ini. OKE MINNA, TANPA BANYAK BACOT DARI TERIAKAN CEMPRENG SUPER AUTHOR, MARI KITA AWALI FIC INI!. HAVE A NICE READ! *ngedipinsebelahmata**ngasihtandapeace**ignitepassmeluncur**Kisepunpingsanjuga***

**Kuroko : Kau tidak beda jauh Kise-kun**

**0_o**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mendapat tugas mengarang? Baaah ... itu merupakan tugas terburuk yang pernah ada menurutku. Jika kau menawarkanku push-up 1000 kali sehari atau mendapat tugas mengarang, dengan cepat aku akan memilih tugas push-up 1000 kali nonstop dalam sehari. Yaaa ... memang terdengar terlalu sadis. Jika kau memintaku untuk menceritakan kenyataannya, aku sih tidak bisa push-up 1.000 kali nonstop dalam sehari, 10 kali saja pun aku juga pasti sudah kelelahan. Tapi, inikan hanya sebuah "kata pemisalan". Pemisalan untuk menunjukan seberapa bencinya diriku jika di beri tugas mengarang.

Guru sastraku, Ma'am Sinaki yang seorang guru sastra killer, bukan guru bahasa inggris yang meminta kami memanggilnya "Ma'am" bukan "Sensei", yang pikirannya aneh, kepalanya sedikit miring, dan aku juga ragu jika ia waras, memberi kami "murid – murid dengan daya khayal dan imajinasi di atas rata – rata" tugas mengarang minimal 2 lembar kertas HVS dan dikumpulkan besok. BESOK, bukan LUSA, ataupun mungkin MINGGU DEPAN. Ya ampun, ini sangat buruk. Sangat buruk, maksudku BURUK SEKALI. Melebihi level BURUK SEKALI yang tertinggi.

Kata pemisalan untuk keadaannya adalah Super Duper Hyper Mega Super Buruk. Tidak, keadaannya jauh lebih buruk, seharusnya pemisalannya adalah super-duper-mega-hyper-kilo-sangat-sangat-extra-terlalu-sangat-buruk.

Jika aku kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Ma'am Sinaki tadi siang di depan kelas dengan suara cemprengnya yang sukses membuat seluruh murid yang duduk di dalam kelas menutup kuping dan membuat kaca kelas sedikit retak karena teriakan Ma'am dengan sufiks-nge nya yang membuat semua orang mulai greget untuk memutilasi tubuhnya saat ia tertidur nanti malam.

**KUROKO NO BASUKE**

**DISCLAIMER : DARI DULU SAMPAI SEKARANG, KUROKO NO BASUKE HANYALAH MILIK FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI SENSEI SEORANG.**

**HOME WORK: THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME**

**COMEDY(COMEDY KAGAK JADI), SCHOOL LIFE, TRAGEDY, ETC.**

**WARNING : CERITA INI BERASAL DARI IMAJINASI OTAK CURUT SENDIRI BUKAN HASIL KARYA MENCONTEK, ATAU MENJIPLAK ATAU APAPUN YANG SEJENISNYA. BILA TERDAPAT PERSAMAAN NAMA TOKOH, ATAU TEMPAT ATAU CERITA, ITU TIDAK DISENGAJA. Sekali lagi, TIDAK DISENGAJA. SELAIN ITU, COMEDY DI FIC INI JUGA JADI-JADIAN, JADI MOHON MAAF KALO GAK ADA YANG KETAWA. Sekali lagi, MOHON MAAF. CURUT TIDAK MEMAKSAKAN SIAPAPUN UNTUK MEMBACANYA, JADI JIKA KURANG SUKA SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK.**

** OKEH MINNA, LET'S START THIS FIC**

**READY?**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**...**

"anak – anak!" suara cempreng entah yang mungkin melewati level tertinggi di muka bumi itu memulai hal buruk di hari ini. " Karena hari ini Ma'am harus ikut pergi rapat dengan guru – guru di seluruh kota Tokyo, jadi dengan terpaksa Ma'am harus meninggalkan kalian hari ini. Untuk kalian agar tidak terlalu merasa kebosanan karena merasa rindu pada ma'am, jadi ma'am akan memberikan tugas untuk kalian-nge".

"APA? SERIUS?SERIUS?SERIUS?SERIUS?SERIUS?"

Batinku menjerit kesenangan. Mungkin, jika aku seorang anak alay, batinku akan menjerit seperti...

"SUMPEH LO?! SUMPEH LO?! SUMPEH LO?! SUMPEH LO?! SUMPEH LO?! AAAGGHHHH GILE TU GURU YANG CEMILANNYA KADAL REBUS KAGAK SALAH NGOMONG?"

(lupakan yang di atas... itu out of script...)

Aku sebagai seorang anak yang selalu berimajinasi di mana pun, kapan pun, dan yang sudah sangat benci pada guru yang satu ini, tentu saja aku merasakan rasa bahagia tidak tertahankan dari dalam tubuhku.

"OOHHH YEEEAAAAAHH! PERGI SANA GURU BUSUUUK!"

Ya kira – kira itulah jeritan batinku.

Walaupun ma'am Sinaki hanya pergi untuk hari ini tetapi tetap saja rasanya aku akan bebas dari jeratan omel cerewet dari guru yang uforia berat dengan kacang tanah ini. Jika bisa diartikan dalan kata – kata yang tertoreh di atas kertas, pemisalannya jika kau memiliki guru seperti ma'am Sinaki adalah kau akan merasa tersiksa dan menyesal seumur hidupmu. Selain itu, jika kau memiliki guru seperti ma'am Sinaku, sama saja artinya seperti kalian menghabiskan masa SMP kalian yang sangat berharga. Sebegitukah rasanya? Iya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan kencang yang di tahan oleh murid – murid di kelasku. Beberapa anak bahkan juga telah menahan tawa kegirangan mereka.

"Asik-ssu! Betulkan Aumoocchi?" teriakan cempreng ala model yang duduk di sebelah kananku terdengar terlalu bersemangat. Ya, jujur saja ini akan menjadi salah satu hari terbaik di dalam hidupku. Sehari tanpa Ma'am Sinaki di kehidupan rasanya mungkin sama seperti meminum minuman dingin di gurun sahara.

Kise Ryouta, model di salah satu majalah ternama itu terlihat menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi dan dengan dengan gayanya yang menurutku sok tampan mungkin?, ia tersenyum ke arahku. O-okey.. aku merinding ketka ia menatapku.

"yes, akhirnya aku bisa tidur siang dengan bebas" ucap laki-laki berkulit nan hitam di sebelahku sambil menutup buku tulisnya yang kosong melompong. "tak perlu aku mendengar celotehannya yang tidak masuk akal"

"Aomine-kun, kau sangat tidak sopan!", kini perempuan berambut merah mudah yang duduk di sebelah pemuda yang bernama Aomine itu menyikut lengan Aomine dengan cukup keras dan sukses membuat Aomine meringis kesakitan. "bersikaplah sedikit lebih sopan bodoh!"

"oi.. Momo-chin, Mine-chin..." kini suara yang lebih malas lagi ikut dalam perbincangan aneh ini. "lebih baik kalian menemaniku ke supermarket di depan Maji Burger saat Sinaki-chin keluar" suara santai Murasakibara menggema di kuping – kuping pemuda pemudi yang berada di sekitarnya.

"haha... kau lebih tidak sopan lagi tau Murasakibaracchi!" ucap Kise kegirangan.

"aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin Poc*y" ucap Murasakibara yang terlalu lapar, ia bahkan mulai kembali mengemut pensilnya. Mungkin kini ia sedang membayangkan bahwa pulpen itu merupakan poc*y rasa coklat.

"kalian terlalu berisik nanodayo, terutama kau Kise, seorang Gemini sebaiknya tidak terlalu banyak bicara hari ini tau, gemini hari ini berada di urutan paling bawah". Kini suara pemuda yang mempunyai ciri khas mulai ikut campur dalam percakapan aneh ini. Di atas mejanya ada sebuah balon berwarna kuning yang di ikatkan padda batu agar tidak terbang ke atas. Biar aku tebak, itu adalah _lucky item_-nya untuk hari ini. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh laki-laki yang kepalanya lumutan ini, aku tidak pernah paham dengan pikirannya mengenai ramalan Oha-Asa itu.

"nyeh, aku tidak peduli dengan Oha-asa bodohmu itu" ucap Aomine kasar.

"Aomine-kun!" kini suara perempuan yang halus kembali menegur Aomine.

"hei Midorimacchi, balon itu jangan bilang kau mencurinya dari tukang balon di taman! lagi pula, tumben sekali kau memperhatikan aku" teriak Kise kegirangan.

"oi!, aku tahu mencuri itu tidak baik jadi tidak ku lakukan. Lagi pula aku hanya memberi tahumu, bukan karena aku peduli padamu. Tetapi hanya melakukan untuk kebaikan bersama dan kesaktian Oha-asa tentunya" tukas Midorima cepat.

"_tsundere-nya kambuh..."_ pikirku.

"memangnya Oha – asa memiliki kesaktian seperti sailormoon?, bisa mengubah mahkota di dahinya menjadi senjata" ucap Aomine malas.

"atau mungkin kesaktiannya melebihi kesaktian pak dukun?" susul Kise (sumpah ini ngawur)

"Poc*y... Poc*y " aku bisa mendengar bisikan pelan dari si titan ungu itu.

Aku yang mendengar percakapan bodoh di sekelilingku iini hanya sanggup untuk menutup telinga, ya kurasa kepergan Ma'am Sinaki tidak akan berjalan dengan sangat menyenangkan karena adanya pemuda MeJiKuHiBiNiU di kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang kursiku. Ya ampun.

"Oha-asa itu tidak pernah salah nanodayo. Itu kesaktiannya" kini Midorima kembali melakukan tapping.

Kise tercengir lebar dan mulai mengubah posisi duduknya ke bagian samping kanan. "benarkah? Apa jika aku bertanya apa merek celana dalamku Oha-asa juga tidak akan salah?" . ini pertanyaan yang luar biasa absurd.

"kupikir Oha-asa tahu segala macam sampai merek celana dalammu? Baah... itu namanya kau yang kelewatan bodoh Kise" ucap Aomine malas dan di susul suara Aomine menguap.

"aku baru tahu bahwa Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun juga bodoh" terdengar suara halus yang baru saja mengikuti percakapan di tengah pelajaran ini.

Tunggu dulu...

Hening...

Terdiam...

Mulai merinding...

"GGYAAAAAAAAAAAA! KUROKO/TETSU/TETSU-KUN/KURO-CHIN/KUROKOCCHI! BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL ITU!" Kini teriakan laki – laki unyu di tambah dua remaja putri (jangan lupakan aku) menggema keras tanpa peduli dengan keadaan kelas.

"e-ee... aku melakukan apa?" ucap Kuroko tanpa rasa penyesalan karena sudah berhasil membuat Kisedai plus Momoi nyaris kehilangan nyawa akibat keterkejutan dengan kemunculan Kuroko secara tiba – tiba.

"TEME! KAU!"

"KUROKOCCHI! JANGAN PURA – PURA TIDAK MENGETAHUI APA YANG TERJADI!"

"Kuro-chin. Kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu"

"Tetsu-kun, bisakah kau muncul dengan cara normal yang alakadarnya?"

Suara protes menggema di kelas hanya dikarenakan oleh satu remaja lelaki dengan warna rambut biru blunnete, bola mata berwarna biru yang indah dan kulit putih pucat dan jangan lupakan tentang hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis. Ya, dialah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aku rasanya ingin juga memberikan protesku pada Kuroko-kun, tetapi aku segera menengok ke arah belakang dan menemukan Akashi duduk tenang dengan wajah manis. Tetapi ada yang tidak beres. Tangannya memegang gunting. Aku yang sudah membuka mulut dan bersiap memberikan tanggapanku segera tutup mulut.

"e-eh.. maafkan aku jika begitu. Akan aku usahakan agar aku muncul dengan cara yang normal" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

_Bisakah kau sedikit saja menujukan ekspresi? _ Pikir batinku.

"ya, itu harus kau usahakan sebelum kau berhasil membuat semua sahabatmu memiliku penyakit jantung koroner" ujar Aomine yang masih mengelus – elus dadanya

CEKRIS... CEKRIS...

Suara yang lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan lolongan serigala itu memang sangat kecil suaranya, tetapi, aku dan Kisedai dapat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin masuk melewati telinga kami masing –masing. Terus... terus mengalir ke dalam dan menyalurkan hawa dingin yang menakutkan. Bulu kuduk kami semua mulai berdiri dan menengok ke arah belakang dengan patah – patah. Sang kapten, Akashi Seijuuro duduk dengan tenang sambil memainkan gunting panjang berwarna merah di tangannya. Membukanya... menutupnya. Oh ya tuhan, kuharap kau akan mengampuni semua dosa yang telah kuperbuat.

Tatapan ceria dan tawa canda sirna seketika setelah melihat sang kapten yang tersenyum manis. Itu kelihatannya tersenyum manis, di balik senyum itu ada seringai jahat setan yang kapan saja siap membunuh kami hanya dengan gunting besar milik Akashi Seijuuro.

Bagus, pikirku. Aku hanya berpikir jika seorang Akashi Seijuuro hanya memegang gunting saktinya dan ia bisa membuat semua bocah pelangi ini bungkam, mungkin aku bisa mencobanya. Aku hanya perlu membawa gunting kecilku yang berbentuk kodok, dan jika seseorang menggangguku aku hanya perlu merogoh kantung dan meraih gunting serta menodongkannya kepada orang yang mengancamku dan berteriak "MATI KAU! MATI KAU! ATAU AKU YAKIN KAU AKAN AKU MUTILASI DENGAN KEKUATAN GUNTING KERTAS BERBENTUK KODOK!"

Okey, sudah kubilang di awal. Imajinasiku ini tanpa batas.

Akashi Seijuuro memberikan senyuman mautnya kepada kami semua, aku yang tidak terlibat sama sekali juga ikut terkena senyuman maut dari Akashi-kun. Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak "hei kepala merah!, aku tidak ikut campur sama sekali. Jadi bolehkan aku keluar atau akan ku gilas kepalamu sampai tidak berbentuk!", tetapi kini Akashi Seijuuro berada tepat di depan mataku. Aku yakin jika aku melepaskan ucapanku tadi padanya, aku pasti sudah kembali dengan meninggalkan jasad penuh bekas besetan gunting Akashi. Hiii... creepy...

"sudah puas kalian berbicara tentang hal bodoh?" tanya Akashi halus. Aku yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati hanya ikut mengangguk – angguk sebagai tanda mengerti. Begitu juga semua anggota Kisedai.

"bagus. Akhirnya kalian mengerti. Jika kalian tidak mengerti, mungkin kini darah akan mengalir deras dengan indah dan membanjiri meja sekolah. kalian hanya beruntung aku sangatlah baik hati terhadap kalian"

_"BAIK HATI DARI MANA?"_ Semua batin kami menjerit setelah jantung kami rasanya seperti sedang melakukan skiping.

"Bagaimana tawaranku?, mau kalian mati dengan cara mengenaskan atau diam hanya untuk beberapa menit?" kata – kata yang sangat dangkal tetapi sangat masuk ke dalam. Secara spontan kami hanya berkeringat dan membetulkan posisi duduk kami masing – masing.

Kami mencoba untuk kembali tenang di meja masing – masing. Tubuhku masih bergetar ketakutan karena aku masih benar – benar ingat wajah Akashi yang menyeringai ke arahku dan mengatakan "matilah kau". Semua bulu kudukku masih berdiri dan dingin masih menyelimuti tubuhku.

_Segitu menyeramkannya kah Akashi Seijuuro ini?_

Yaaa, kira – kira itulah yang aku rasakan.

Tubuhku merinding dan bergetar ketakutan. Hawanya, tidak mungkin, Akashi hanya duduk dan berbicara halus serta beberapa kali memainkan guntingnya. Bagaimana caranya ia dapat menyebarkan aura – aura yang menakutkan ini. Memang, yang ku tahu adalah Akashi Seijuuro adalah seorang anak laki – laki yang baik, tetapi ada beberapa saat di mana Akashi dapat menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Bahkan jika kau ingin pendapat pribadiku, lebih menyeramkan dari pada seorang pembunuh yang siap menusukku dengan belati, jika kau minta perbandngannya akan aku berikan angka 1000 : 1.

_Bagus_ pikirku. _Jika aku berbicara sekali saja, atau mungkin hanya mengatakan "aahh", besok orang – orang akan datang ke acara pemakanam "Aumo Ichiya"._

Ma'am Sinaki yang melihat tingkah Akashi yang duduk di bagian belakang kelas hanya memberikan senyum lebar yang sama sekali tidak dapat diartikan dengan kata – kata. Terlalu rumit dan sulit.

"Arigatou Seijuuro-san telah menenangkan bocah – bocah tengik di sekitarmu itu"

_"KAMI BUKAN BOCAH TENGIK!_", jerit batinku dan anggota Kisedai kecuali Kuroko dan Murasakibara. Perempatan muncul di dahiku, Aomine, Kise dan Midorima, sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum puas atas keberhasilannya membuat mulut kami berhenti berceloteh tidak penting, Kuroko hanya membekap mulitnya agar tidak berbicara. Aku tahu Kuroko masih menyayangi hidupnya. Sedangkan Murasakibara... aah... dia hanya diam dan melihat ke arah langit – langit atap sekolah. mungkin kini di benaknya, melayanglah Poc*y di atas kepala Murasakibara.

"Nah, anak – anak. Kalian akan Ma'am berikan tugas mengarang-nge. Lihat buku sastra kalian halaman 174. Di halaman itu adal sebuah cerita-nge. Kalian bisa melihatnya kan? Iya kan? Nah judul cerita itu adalah Tommy? Tommy apa anak – anak?"

Satu kelas terdiam.

"Tommy Breifer-nge. Nah, cerita itu-nge, bisa kalian baca sendiri. Cerita itu terpotong. Tugas kalian adalah sambung cerita itu sesuai dengan imajinasi kalian. Jangan lupa gunakan bahasa baku, yang menggunakan bahasa tidak baku, tugasnya tidak akan ma'am terima. Ma'am akan suruh yang salah membuat tugas berlari keliling sekolah 20 kali-nge, lalu mengerjakan ulang. Ingat? Kerjakan ulang"

Aku mulai meneguk ludah dan keringat mulai mengalir deras.

"kumohon hentikan sufiks-nge itu-ssu..." ucap Kise jengkel sambil menutup kedua telinganya rapat. "itu sangat menjengkelkan bukan Aumocchi?" tanya Kise padaku.

Kenapa dia jadi bertanya padaku...

"ngeh..." ucapku untuk memberi respon pada laki – laki berambut kuning terang itu. "sufiks-ssu mu itu lebih menjengkelkan lagi tahu" ejekku padanya.

Aomine tertawa kencang.

"hidoi-ssu!"

Yes aku berhasil.

CEKRIT...

Jengjengjengjeng... Akashi Seijuuro kembali memainkan gunting. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, mungkin jantungku sedang bermain skipping di dalam(apaan sih...).

Aku kembali bungkam sebelum nyawaku melayang – layang bebas di angkasa.

"tugas itu di kumpulkan besok. Ingat besok anak – anak. Di ketik di komputer minimal 2 halaman kertas HVS" Ma' am Sinaki melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"pppffftthhh... kita mau menulis naskah atau mengerjakan tugas?" aku bisa mendengar bisikan kecil dari Aomine. Dan tak lama, disusul pukulan kasar dari Momoi.

Seseorang di ujung kelas menunjuk tangannya ke atas dan memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Ya, aku kenal dia. Yukita Mizuki. Di terkenal akan nyalinya yang besar di serta berani menanggung resiko ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Ma'am Sinaki. Anak itu punya nyali besar ternyata.

"Ma'am Sinaki. Ano... bagaimana jika saya menggabungkan cerita Tommy ini dengan cerita Romance? Atau mungkin Hurt /Comfort, atau mung-"

"blablabla... jangan banyak bicara kau!" potong Ma'am Sinaku kasar. Aku sudah mulai menggenggam tanganku untuk menahan amarah yang mulai menguasai tubuhku.  
"apa itu Hurt atau Comfort atu blablabla itu? Hah? Kupingmu di mana-nge? Ma'am bilang bebas tetapi dengan bahasa baku kan?" teriak ma'am Sinaku cempreng.

Yuki-san masih berdiri kaku karena nyalinya sudah di hisap habis oleh ma'am Sinaki.

"A-ano, Ma'am, itu genrenya ma'am. Bukan masalah baku atau tidak. Uuummmmhhh... ma'am tahu? Itu genre cerita" ucap Yuki mulai mengumpulkan keberanian.

Beberapa anak mulai menahan tawa melihat Ma'am Sinaki yang mulai merah padam akibat rasa malu yang ia dapat hanya karena tidak mengerti hals sesepele itu.

"yaaa... coba kau bilang seperti itu sejak tadi-nge bahwa itu genre. Kan Ma'am sudah bilang, terserah kalian. Yang penting di kumpulkan besok!" teriak ma'am Sinaki lagi dengan memasang wajah garang terpaksa untuk menahan rasa malu.

Seorang anak berdiri dan mengacungkan tangannya sebagai tanda untuk bertanya.

"ma'am, apabila lanjutan ceritanya sang Tommy menemukan Gundam raksasa boleh tidak?" tanya anak laki-laki dengan rambut berantakan.

"boleh, terserah kalian-nge"

"jika sang Tommy menemukan tumpukan buku?" tanya anak berkacamata tebal.

"boleh, terserah kalian-nge" ucap Ma'am Sinaku yang mulai emosi.

"jika sang Tommy melihat sungai lalu ternyata sungai itu memperlihatkan masa depan?"

Ma'am Sinaku menarik nafas dalam, dan bomnya meledak. "SUDAH MA'AM BILANG BOCAH – BOCAH TENGIK!TERSERAH KALIAN! MAU SANG TOMMY TERCEBUR, ATAI MENEMUKAN GUNDUKAN KOTORAN, ATAU BERTEMU DENGAN HARRY POTTER ITU TERSERAH KALIAN! YANG TERPENTING GUNKAN BAHASA BAKU-NGEEE!" teriakan cempreng memecahkan jendela kelas.

.

.

.

Yaaa... itu yang kira – kira terjadi tadi siang di kelasku. Freeclass setlah itu memang menyenangkan, tetapi sejak pertengkaran hebatku dengan anggota Kisedai tadi, itu malah membuatku dengan dengan mereka, para anggota Kisedai tidak berhenti – henti mengajakku berbicara dengan mereka. Melelahkan. Selain itu, entah mengapa ide untuk melanjutkan cerita Tommy Breifer itu sangat sulit keluar. Semenjak tadi siang, ide – ide briliant ku tidak juga keluar. Itu jelas membuatku frustasi berat.

Malamnya, setelah aku menghabiskan makan malam di rumah aku segera meraih handphoneku yang tergeletak di meja makan dan segera berjalan ke arah kamar untuk mengunci diriku di kamar untuk membuat tugas dari ma'am Sinaki. Tetapi malam ini aku hanya sendiri di rumah.

Ketika aku pulang sekolah tadi, keadaan rumahku mencari keberadaan Kaa-san selama 20 menit, yang aku dapatkan hanyalah sepucuk kertas yang terletak di atas meja makan dan menorehkan kata – kata.

_ HAAAIIII AUMOOOOO ANAKKUUUUU!_

_Maafkan kaa-san karena kaa-san tidak ada di rumah. Pasti kau mencari – cari kaa-san kan? Sekali lagi MAAFKAN KAA-SAN! MAAFKAN KAA-SAN!_

_ Seperti yang kau tahu, kaa-san harus menemani adikmu untuk drama malam nanti. Kau tahukan adikmu mendapat peran apa, iya kan? Iya kan? Adikmu itu mendapat peran penting tahu!_

Setelah membaca separuh surat itu, aku mencoba mengingat adikku mendapat peran apa. Oh ya, ia mendapat peran supir truk (jangan tanya jika kalian berteriak "MEMANG ADA?!"). aku memutuskan untuk kembali membaca apa lagi isi surat alay dari kaa-san.

_Kaa-san akan berada tetap di teater sampai tengah malam. Selain itu, kakak-mu akan menginap di rumah kawannya sampai lusa. Tou-san juga akan lembur malam ini. Tidak keberatankan kau tinggal sendirian di rumah? Iya kan? Iya kan?, oh ya makan malammu ada di dalam freezer, kau hanya perlu menghangatkannya di microwave oke? Oke?_

_Sayonaraa Aumo! :* :* :*_

Aku hanya sweatdrop membacanya.

_Kaa-san alaynya naujubilah... _

Yaa... kira – kira kejadiannya seperti itu. Aku hanya duduk termenung menatap laptopku yang masih suci tanpa satupun huruf. Yaaa, aku buntu ide. Tidak biasanya ini terjadi, karena aku adalah anak dengan imajinasi tertinggi di kelas. Setiap kali aku mengucapkan sesuatu, atau aku ikut dalam suatu perbincangan, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari atas kepalaku dan itulah yang di namakan ide. Setelah itu, aku akan berimajinasi seharian penuh. Tetapi kali ini, semuanya buntu.

Cerita Tommy Breifer cukuplah simpel. Alkisah, ada seorang pemuda miskin yang hanya hidup dengan seekor anjing kumal peninggalan ayahnya terdahulu yang bernama Budy. Suatu hari, Tommy yang sedang beristirahat setelah bekerja melihat anjingnya Budy menggonggong – gonggong dengan keras. Tommy merasa bahwa Budy ingin menunjukannya sesuatu. Tommy akhirnya mengikuti Budy berlari ke pinggir kota. Budy berlari sampai akhirnya, Budy dan Tommy sampai ke sebuah kolong jembatan dan menemukan sesuatu di sana. Nah tugas kita hanya perlu melanjutkan, "apa yang Tommy dan Budy temui di kolong jembatan?"

Gaaaaahhhhh, buntu! Buntu!

Sudah aku hanya tingal sendiri di rumah, Tou-san pulang malam, dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan ide ceritauntuk besok? Di tambah lagi membayangkan apabila aku tidak mengumpulkan tugas itu besok, aku dapat membayangkan tubuhku pingsan ketika sedang menerima hukuman berlari keliling sekolah nonstop sebanyak 30 kali. Mungkin kedua kakiku, maksudku semua tulang di tubuhku akan patah, mengingat seberapa luasnya SMP Teikou.

Aku hanya mengetik tombol space berulang kali, dan akhirnya aku delete juga. Dari mana aku harus mencari ide? Aku ingin sesuatu yang jarang! Tommy menemukan uang dan akhirnya menjadi pengusaha terkenal? Tidak, itu sangat membosankan. Tommy mendapat kejutan ulang tahun? Tidak ide buruk. Jadi jika itu merupakan acara ulang tahun, apa sang ayah akan bangkit dari kubur dan menyapa sang Tommy seperti "apa kabar bung?", mayat rege?. Ide jelek. Mungkin, jika di sebelah Tommy ada sungai, sang Budy menipu Tommy dan mendorongnya kedalam sungai lalu Tommy mati?, aha... ide jelek. Mungkin ketika Tommy sedang berjalan, kepala Tommy terken lemparan bola baseball yang lebih keras dari besi, lalu pingsan dan masuk keadalam sungai? Yang itu tidak buruk.

APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?!

OH TIDAAAKK! AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI BESOK! AKU MASIH MENCINTAI HIDUPKUUUU!

Jeritan batinku menggema di kepalaku. Aku hanya memukul – mukul kepalaku, berharap itu berpengaruh agar ide keluar. Aku hanya melempar tubuhku ke atas kasur agar dapat merasa nyaman. Aku juga berharap itu berpengaruh agar dari kepalaku keluar ide.

_BIPBIPBIPBIP!_

Ada yang menelfonku? Bagus, aku berharap itu Kaa-san yang menelfonku. Mungkin ia akan pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Dengan malas, aku meraih telfonku yang berdering di atas meja lampu yang terletak di sebelah kiri kasurku, setelah meraih handphone flipku dengan penuh kerja keras, aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan menjawab telefon.

"Moshi-moshi?" ucapku.

"aah! Moshi – moshi Aumocchi!"

Tunggu dulu...

Sufiks itu...

"KISE-KUN?" teriakku kencang di kamar tanpa memperdulikan tetangga di sebelah rumahku dan langsung terduduk di atas kasurku.

"hehehe ... Gomene-ssu" kise tertawa kecil, mungkin karena ia mendengar suara teriakan cemprengku. Sialan.

"yamate..., da-dari mana kau dapat nomor telefonku Kise-kun" teriakku lagi dengan suara sedikit terbata – bata. Ya, sejak kapan seorang model dan anak populer di sekolahku SMP Teikou menelfon seorang anak paling payah di kelas yang hanya selalu berkhayal dan berkhayal?.

Itulah yang kira – kira aku pikirkan.

"itu tidak penting dari mana aku mendapatkan nomor telefonmu Aumocchi"

"TAPI AKU INGIN TAHU!" balasku dengan teriakan super cemprang.

"HIDOI-SSU! KAU TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK PADAKU-SSU! SUARAMU TERLALU CEMPRENG!" Kise membalas teriakanku dengan teriakan yang membuat telingaku pengang sesaat. Mungkin jika yang mendengarnya seorang lansia, sang lansia akan mengalami tuli sesaat sekitar 5 sampai 10 menit. Aku yakin teriakan Kise di atas 150 desible.

"AAHHHH... Kise-kun, jangan berteriak!"

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK-SSU!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!" teriakku. "dari mana kau mendapat nomor telefonku Kise-kun?" ujarku melanjutkan pertanyaan agar acara saling balas membalas teriakan dapat selesai. Jika tidak di selesaikan, bisa saja genndang telingaku meledak.

"hehehe..." suara cengengesan Kise dari ujung telefon membuat darah emosiku naik dan perempatan muncul di dahiku.

"aku ini anak yang serba bisa, mendapatkan nomor telfonmu itu mudah saja-ssu, lebih baik jika kita sekarang langsung ke intinya saja ya!, aku sudah mengantuk-ssu. Seorang model tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam"

_Jika memang begitu, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja menelfonku? Bodoh..._

"jadi Aumocchi apakah kau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas dari Ma'am Sinaki?" tanya Kise dengan suara cemprengnya.

Mengapa Kise menanyakan tugas dari ma'am Sinaki?

"ne ... aku belum mengerjakannya. Aku sedang kosong ide" jawabku jujur.

"APA? SESEORANG SEPERTIMU BISA KOSONG IDE?" Teriak Kise kencang tanpa memperdulikan kesehatan pendengaranku di masa depan. Otomatis, aku segera menjauhkan handphoneku dari telinga.

"JANGAN TERIAK BODOH! FIKIRKAN JUGA GENDANG TELINGAKU! GENDANG TELINGAKU!" balasku.

"Gomen nasai! Aku hanya kaget. Orang dengan ide tanpa batas sepertimu saja bisa kosong ide di saat – saat seperti ini-ssu"

"yaaa ... memang sudah seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa aku harus paksa otakku mencari ide" jawabku santai.

"bagaimana ini-ssu..." ujar Kise pelan, lalu ia terdiam.

"Oi Kise..." sahutku pelan.

"yaaa?" jawab Kise. Uugghhh... aku benci suara cemprengnya.

"apa tujuanmu menelfonku?"

"eei, memangnya kau tidak suka jika aku menelfonku?" ucap Kise yang tersinggung.

Aku panik sendiri dan segera berusaha memutar otak untuk menjawab pernyataan yang nge-jleb dari Kise.

"bu-bukan begitu" jawabku terbata. "aku merasa sedikit terganggu karena sekarang aku juga sedang dalam proses pengetikan" ucapku bohong.

_Mengetik dari mana? _ Ucap batinku. _Sekarang saja laptopku masih suci tanpa ada tulisan satu huruf pun?_

"ooooooohh... mengapa tidak bilang sejak awal" ucap Kise setelah ber-ooohhhh ria.

"jadi apa tujuanmu menelfonku Kise-kun?" tanyaku agar urusannya cepat selesai.

"naah... mungkin ini akan sulit untuk kau jawab-ssu" ucap Kise licik.

o-ookee... aku mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pertanyaan Kise ini. Dengan suara Kise yang seperti itu, aku mulai merasa merinding dan... entahlah.

Apakah pertanyaan Kise pada Aumo?

Bagaimanakah ekspresi Aumo ketika mengetahui pertanyaan Kise yang sepertinya 99% bodoh?

Bagaimanakah dengan nasib Aumo? Apakah pendengaran Aumo akan selamat jika akan terjadi kembali ajang perang teraikan cempreng antara Aumo dan Kise?

Saatnya mengatakan...

TUBERCULOSIS! (TBC, atau To Be Continued)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Hee.. minna, Curut harus punya ciri khas kan? Jadi kalo ceritanya TBC, Curut ngomongnya Tuberculosis aja yaa, kan terserah curut karena curut yang berkuasa di sini HWAHAHAHAHA**

***di igntie pass lagi***

**Kise : Kurokocchi! Kau membuat author pingsan lagi-ssu!**

**Kuroko : Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak suka Author-san yang bertindak seperti seorang yang berkuasa. **

**Curut : hadoooh *ngelus – ngelus punggung abis kena ignite passnya Kuroko* nee... Gomen nasai Kuroko-kun, Curut minta maaf. SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN!**

**Sakurai*entah datang dari mana* : Curut-san, Sumimasen. Jangan ikuti gayaku, sumimasen. Kau tidak kreatif**

**Curut : weee...biarlah, terserah curut nanodayo**

**Midorima : OOOIII!**

** Tak lama, Akashi datang. *DATANG DARI MANA KAU AKASHI***

**Akashi: Sudahlah author, kau terlalu cerewet tahu!, lebih baik sekarang aku ending saja eheem. Oke minna-san, Curut mengucapkan teri-mmpphhhh *Akashi dibekep***

**Curut : sudah diam. Biar aku saja yang closing.**

** OKEY MINNA-SAAAN!**

** Curut mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak – banyaknya kepada minna yang dengan tulus membaca **

**JAA NE MINNA! tulisan Curut yang tidak jelas ini. Oh ya, curut juga sudah menggaris bawahi bagian orang yang berbicara di telefon agar lebih mudah mengertinya. Jika minna tidak suka, Curut tidak memaksakan minna untuk terus membaca chapter selanjutnya. Semua itu terserah pada minna, toh tujuan curut nulis fanfic untuk menghibur minna. Jika tidak suka cukup tekan tombol back aja.**

**Jujur, ini adalah fic teraneh yang pernah curut buat, tapi kenapa malah fic ini duluan yang dipublish? Entahlah... hanya rumput bergoyang yang tahu...**

**Oh ya, maaf Curut ngasih chapter ini cuman sedikit, semoga chapter depan lebih panjaaaang!**

**Jadi...**

**Keep waiting for :: CHAPTER 2 : USELES CHAT.**

**See you later!**

**Cengiran kelebaran, Manusia Curut **


	2. Chapter 2 : USELESS CHAT

**CHAPTER 2 : USELESS CHAT**

**HALO MINNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**CURUT IS BAAAACK!, MINNA KANGEN GAK SAMA CURUT? #PLAAAAKKKK**

** Okey minna-san, seperti kata curut sebelumnya, curut akan melanjutkan fanfic curut ke chapter ke 2.**

**Oh ya minna, maaf jika chapter sebelumnya gak lucu(sama sekali) karena curut gak punya sisi humoris sama sekali.**

**Kisedai : LALU APA TUJUANNYA KAU MEMBUAT FANFIC COMEDY ABAL INI HAAH?!**

**Curut : URUSAI!CURUT SEDANG OPENING TAHUUU!**

**Aomine : tadi author bilang ia tidak punya sisi humoris, itu memang betul karena author punyanya SISI SINTING YANG LUAR BIASA MEJIK!**

**Curut : OOIII! DIAM KAU AHOMINE! KUBAKAR JUGA SEMUA MAJALAHMU ITU!**

**Aomine : TIDAAK! MAICHAAN! *meluk2 majalah***

**Oh yaa... **

**Uuummhhhh... minna, curut juga takut minna gak suka chapter sebelumnya karena aneh dan mungkin juga karena typo bertebaran dengan bebas di chapter sebelumnya (halah) UUWWAAAHH CURUT TAHU KESALAHAN CURUT BANYAAAKKK**

** Satu lagi...**

** Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mem-Fav dan mem-Follow cerita curut yang sangat gaje ini! Saya sangat terharu. Curut sungguh-sungguh... dan terimakasih juga kepada seluruh silent reader. **

**JADI,TANPA BANYAK BACOT DARI TERIAKAN CURUT YANG CEMPRENGNYA LUAR BIASA, MARI KITA MULAI FIC INI!**

**HAVE A NICE READ MINNA-SAN!**

...

"jadi apa tujuanmu menelfonku Kise-kun?" tanyaku agar urusannya cepat selesai.

"naah... mungkin ini akan sulit untuk kau jawab-ssu" ucap Kise licik.

"sulit?" jawabku.

"jadi, tujuan utama aku menelfonmu justru karena aku memintamu untuk memberikan idemu itu padaku-ssu"

Jlep.

"HOOOIII ENAK SAJA KAAAUUUU! JIKA INGIN MENULIS CERITA, CARI DAN TULIS CERITAMU SENDIRI BUUOOODOOOH! KENAPA JADI AKU?! AKU TIDAK MAAUUU TITIK!" jeritku panjang hanya dengan satu nafas (widih.. satu nafas beneran? Kereen...)

_..._

**KUROKO NO BASUKE**

**DISCLAIMER : DARI DULU SAMPAI SEKARANG, KUROKO NO BASUKE HANYALAH MILIK FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI SENSEI SEORANG. TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KARYAMU YANG LUAR BIASA SENSEI!**

**HOME WORK: THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME**

**COMEDY(COMEDY KAGAK JADI), SCHOOL LIFE, TRAGEDY, ETC.**

**WARNING : CERITA INI BERASAL DARI IMAJINASI OTAK CURUT SENDIRI BUKAN HASIL KARYA MENCONTEK, ATAU MENJIPLAK ATAU APAPUN YANG SEJENISNYA. BILA TERDAPAT PERSAMAAN NAMA TOKOH, ATAU TEMPAT ATAU CERITA, ITU TIDAK DISENGAJA. Sekali lagi, TIDAK DISENGAJA. SELAIN ITU, COMEDY DI FIC INI JUGA JADI-JADIAN, JADI MOHON MAAF KALO GAK ADA YANG KETAWA. Sekali lagi, MOHON MAAF. CURUT TIDAK MEMAKSAKAN SIAPAPUN UNTUK MEMBACANYA, JADI JIKA KURANG SUKA SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK.. SELAIN ITU, DIKHAWATIRKAN TYPO(S) MERAJALELA SEPANJANG CHAPTER INI.**

** OKEH MINNA-SAN, LET'S START THIS FIC**

**READY?**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**...**

"JANGAN TERIAK LAGI-SSU! KAU TERLALU CEMPRENG!" balas Kise dengan suaranya yang tidak kalah cempreng.

Lagipula, itu salah sendiri. Mengapa jadi aku yang harus memberikan ide padanya? Toh enak saja. Sekarang saja aku sedang kosong ide dan ia memintaku juga mencarikan ide untuknya. Jelas saja jika aku berteriak seperti itu.

"KAU JUGA CEMPRENG BODOOH!" kini aku mengeluarkan sisi cempreng yang melewati kesaktian sailormoon dan bima x (?).

"AAAAHHH! HENTIKAAAN! TELINGAKU BERDENGUNG-SSU!" jeritan Kise juga mengaung di telingaku dan membuat telingaku berdengung.

"OOIII JANGAN MELEDEK, SUARAMU YANG CEMPRENGNYA KELEWATAN YANG MEMBUAT TELINGAMU BERDENGUNG!" teriakku frustasi. "BAIKLAH DARI PADA AKU KEHILANGAN PENDENGARAN PADA USIA 14 TAHUN, LEBIH BAIK KU TUTUP SAJA YA TELFONNYA. DADAAHH JANGAN TELFON AKU LAGI!" teriakku sambil bersiap menekan tombol merah untuk memutuskan sambungan telefonku dengan Kise.

"eeiiittt... tunggu dulu!" kata Kise.

"e-eeh?". Aku menghentikan gerakan jariku yang bersiap menekan tombol berwarna merah

Kise terdengar menghela nafas di seberang telefon. "ya sudah begini saja-ssu. Aku tidak akan meminta ide dari mu, tetapi aku meminta saran darimu?"

Aku terdiam karena tidak mengerti. "saran?"

"iyaa" ujar Kise. "kau memberikan aku saran dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan ide-ssu, dengan begitu, namanya aku bukan mencontek kan?"

Entah karena kebodohan superku atau apa, ide Kise terdengar bagus sekali di telingaku. Dengan memberikan Kise ide, berarti aku juga masuk kedalam suatu percakapan. Dan biasanya sumber dari datangnya ide adalah : masuk ke dalam percakapan. Jadi, ini adalah simbiosis mutualisme. Mungkin jika di ibaratkan, aku bunga dan Kise lebah. Jangan jangan,itu terlalu bagus. Aku burung pipit dan Kise kerbau.

(Kise : OOIII AUTHOR SINTING! AKU SERIBU KALI LEBIH TAMPAN DARI KERBAU TAHU!

Aomine : ah masa? Wajahmu kan sebelas dua belas dengan anjing bulldog *melorotin pipi biar kayak anjing bulldog*

Kise : APA MAKSUDMU AHOMINECCHI HAH?! HAH?!

Aomine : OOII KUNING! AKU TIDAK AHO TAHU, KAU YANG AHO!, NGAJAK BERANTEM ENTE HAH? SINI ANE LADENIN*ngeluarin golok yang entah datang dari mana*

Kise : *bertransformasi menjadi ULTRAMAN*

*berantem 7 hari 7 malem*

Kuroko : kau apakan mereka berdua author-san?

Curut : tidak aku apa-apakan, biarlah, aku senang melihat mereka bertengkar *senyum licik*

Aomine+Kise : APA MAKSUDMUA HAH?!

*curut ikut berantem*)

(maaf minna, itu out of script, mari kita lanjhhoooot...)

"kau benar juga" ucapku pelan.

"iya dong, aku ini memang yang terbaik-ssu" tukas Kise membanggakan dirinya.

"... cukup membanggakan dirinya, jadi mau di mulai dari mana? Jangan lama – lama okey?"

"iya, tidak pertama, Aumocchi, biasanya kau mendapat ide dari mana?" tanya Kise.

"mendapat ide?" ucapku membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lalu memberi jeda. Aku berpikir bagaimana biasanya aku mendapatkan ide – ide. "jika soal ide, biasanya sih ide itu mengalir dari otak, tetapi ide itu juga bisa datang ketika kau mengingat lagi pengalaman masa lalumu!"

Kise terdiam cukup lama. Mungkin ia masih belum mengerti.

"aku tidak mengerti" ucap Kise setelah cukup lama terdiam. Betulkan? Kise tidak mengerti. "mengingat masa lalu?" ucap Kise mengulang kata – kataku sebelumnya.

"iya" ujarku sambil membalik tubuhku di atas kasur dari posisi tiduran menjadi posisi tengkurap. "kau ingat lagi masa kecilmu, misalkan seperti pengalamanmu dulu saat kau masih kecil, mungkin kau terjatuh dari sepeda, atau kau menemukan kotoran burung berwarna emas at-"

"tidak ada kotoran burung yang berwarna emas-ssu" ucap Kise yang memotongku saat sedang berbicara.

"ya, mungkin siapa tahu. Tetapi intinya seperti itu lah. lalu masa lalumu itu kau kaitkan dengan cerita Tommy Breifer. Mudah bukan?" ucapku cepat.

Setelah itu, Kise hanya mengatakan "hmmm" . mungkin ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Aumocchi, selain dari masa lalu, ide bisa kita dapatkan dari mana lagi?" tanya Kise lagi.

"aih? Memang masa lalumu itu tidak menarik untuk di masukan kedalam cerita Tommy Breifer?" tanyaku.

"bukan begitu-ssu, uummhh... begini, cerita masa laluku kurang menarik tahu. Masa laluku itu hanya ya seperti tidak tahu arah. Tidak seru-ssu!" ucap Kise.

"ooh.. uummhh... bagaimana ya" ujarku sambil kembali memutar otak, sedangkan dari seberang telfon terdengaar Kise mendengus kesal.

"ooh! Aku tahu!"

"apa?apa?apa?" tanya Kise dengan kekuatan super KEPOHOLIC?(emang ada -.-)

" jika ceritanya di ambil dari kehidupan sehari – hari mu?" usulku.

"maksudnya?" ucap Kise yang masih tidak mengerti.

"aaiisshh... kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" ucapku frustasi hanya karena seorang anak seperti Kise.

"jadi seperti ini loh, kau ini kan model, jadi jika aku beri usul cerita Tommy Breifer itu kau kaitkan dengan foto model, mengerti?"

Jeda sesaat...

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! AKU MENGERTI! KAU JENIUS!" teriak Kise.

"MEMANG AKU JENIUS! TETAPI JANGAN TERIAK JUGAA! FIKIRKAN JUGA PENDENGARANKU DI MASA DEPAN NANTI!"

Terdengar Kise tertawa puas.

"Kise-kun? Boleh sekarang aku yang bertanya-ssu?" ucapku dengan menaburkan sedikit sifat isengku, yaitu meletakan sufiks-ssu di belakang kalimat, seperti Kise.

"boleh-ssu, tapi jangan kau ikuti aku. Itu namanya tidak kreatif-ssu" ujar Kise. Aku bisa menangkap nada – nada jengkel dari suaranya barusan, dan nada jengkel yang lucu itu membuatku tertawa geli.

"iya iya, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda"

"hhnnn..." jawab Kise singkat. "ayo cepat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu-ssu, aku harus segera mengetik ide jeniusku lalu pergi untuk tidur" ucap Kise manja.

Secara harfiah, sejujurnya aku sedikit sungkan untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Kise-kun. Bukan karena aku malu atau apa, tetapi aku tidak yakin Kise-kun akan dapat menjawab pertanyaanku yang kemungkinan besar bodoh.

_Aahh... aku tidak peduli, _pikirku._ Aku tidak peduli seperti apa tanggapan Kise-kun terhadapku, tetapi yang terpenting ku harap ia juga mau membantuku..._

"aiihh.. terserah apa katamu. Jadi pertanyaanku seperti ini. Biasanya, ide di kepalaku akan keluar sendiri tanpa aku perintahkan, tetapi kini ide itu macet. Apa kau ada usul bagaimana agar ide itu dapat kembali lancar?" tanyaku.

Krik...

"KAU BODOOH-SSU! MASALAHMU ITU SAMA SAJA SEPERTIKU! JIKA KAU MEMBERIKU SOLUSI, BERARTI KAU JUGA BISA MEMECAHKAN MASALAHMU JUGA !" teriak Kise(lagi) dengan suara cemprengnya.

"sudah kubilang jangan berteriak, lagi pula aku tidak bisa menasehati diriku sendiri jadi aku memintamu. Mungkin kau mau membantu?" ucapku.

"hnn.." Kise menggumam cukup lama. "oh aku tahu!, jika menurutku, Aumocchi terlalu stres"

"se..tres?" ucapku bingung.

"iya, kau biasanya sangat terlihat girang di sekolah-ssu, karena moodmu bagus jadi ide terus mengalir deras cuuurr... seperti itu" ucap Kise panjang menjelaskan teorimenya.

"o-okey.., lalu?"

"nah ini, berarti kau harus menghilangkan stresmu itu-ssu! Dengan cara bersantai"

Okey, aku jadi mulai merasa bingung.

"nah, bersantai itu tidak cukup satu malam kan? Jadi mungkin kau ada tips untuk membuat tubuhku bersantai selama sesingkat mungkin?" tanyaku.

"jika masalah itu, itu tergantung dirimu. Tapi jangan sedih, aku punya beberapa tips untukmu-ssu!" ucap Kise bersemangat.

"okey, baguslah jika begitu" ujarku lega. Ya meskipun teorime Kise terdengar sangat sederhana, tetapi menurutku itu masuk akal. Lagi pula kurasa, Kise memang sangat berniat untuk membantuku.

"biasanya, aku sebagai model harus selalu terlihat vit dan ceria di setiap saat. Jadi, moodku harus selalu baik agar hasil pemotretan itu juga akan membawa hasil yang baik. Oleh karena itu, seorang model tidak boleh stres karena itu juga merusak hasil potretannya, biasanya aku hanya perlu mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk sekedar duduk atau berbaring untuk sejenak. Itu akan membuatku merasa lebih tenang-ssu" Kise mengakhiri tipsnya yang panjang.

Yang ada di benakku hanya ada satu, HARUS SEGERA DI COBA

"okey, bisa aku coba sekarang" ucapku sambil membetulkan posisi dudukku untuk mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

"eeiiitt! Tinggu dulu, aku tutup dulu telefonnya. Aku tidak mau menunggu mu sampai kau sudah tidak stres. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan juga-ssu!"

Otakku mulai memikirkan ide licik untuk sekedar membuat Kise menjerit kesal."iya –iya, memangnya kau pikir aku betah berbicara denganmu?"

"HIDOI-SSU!" jerit Kise kencang.

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGA-"

"JANGAN BERTERIAKKAN?, AKU TAHU. ARIGATO GOZAIMAS-SSU! BERTEMU BESOK YAA!" jerit Kise.

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN BERTERIAK! E-ee.."

_Piiip... piiip... piiip..._

Telfonnya sudah di putus oleh Kise. Memang dasar kuning- kuning ngambang!, tetapi bagaimana ya naskah cerita Kise? Aah ia membuatku penasaran! Besok pasti saat ia baru sampai, akan langsung aku sergap dia agar aku bisa melihat hasil ketikannya. Aku tidak sabar lagi menunggu.

Tetapi, meskipun begitu, aku kembali termenung. Kise saja sudah berhasil menemukan ide cerita untuk besok di kumpulkan kepada ma'am Sinaki, kenapa aku belum juga mendapatkan ide? Padahal tadi aku hanya memanfaatkan Kise, tetapi mengapa hanya Kise yang mendapat ide? Ini namanya simbiosis komensalisme.

AAARRGGGHH! AKU PAYAAH!

Aku kembali merebahkan diriku di atas ranjangku yang sangat nyaman. Harum semerbak yang di keluarkan dari seprei kasurku membuatku merasa tenang. Aku baru saja mengganti seprei ini kemarin malam. Kaa-san mencucui sepreiku dengan apa ya? Mungkin dengan ekstrak bunga lavender cair.

Sembari aku merebahkan tubuh kecilku di atas ranjang, aku memejamkan mataku perlahan dan membiarkan imajinasiku untuk terbang bebas, tetapi kau tahu? Itu cukup sulit. Malam ini terlalu dingin. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali mengingat kata-kata Kise-kun di telefon tadi.

_ oh aku tahu!, jika menurutku, Aumocchi terlalu stres!_

Aku stres? Terdengar kurang masuk akal, karena aku sendiri tidak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya stres atau tertekan. Aku merasa baik – baik saya, ya kecuali kepalaku karena sejak tadi aku terus memaksa otak agar berputar untuk mencari ide tugas dari guru sialan yang namanya tidak boleh di sebutkan itu (lha?).

_iya, kau biasanya sangat terlihat girang di sekolah-ssu, karena moodmu bagus jadi ide terus mengalir deras cuuurr... seperti itu_

menurutku gagasan Kise mengenai hal yang satu itu cukup masuk akal untukku. Tetapi mengapa ia harus menambahkan kata "cuuurr..." itu? , itu tidak terlalu nyaman di dengar, ya jika kau paham maksudku...

_nah ini, berarti kau harus menghilangkan stresmu itu-ssu! Dengan cara bersantai_

Apa salahnya untuk mencoba bersantai ? ide Kise tidak terlalu buruk. Aku baru tahu jika Kise juga cerdas

(Kise : APA MAKSUDMU CURUCCHI?!)

Tapi..., bagaimana caranya untuk bersantai?

_BIPBIPBIPBIPBIIIP!_

Ada yang..., menelfonku?. Bagus, kuharap kali ini yang menelfonku kaa-san dan memberitahuku bahwa ia akan segera pulang dengan membawa oleh – oleh cokelat. Yaa, tentang cokelat itu aku hanya "berharap", apa salahnya "berharap" apabila nantinya akan menjadi kenyataan?, tapi aku juga berharap yang menelfonku bukanlah si kuning cerewet itu.

(Kise : HIDOI-SSU!)

Aku meraih handphone genggamku yang tergeletak di atas meja lampuku dan segera membuka dan membaca dari mana tlefon itu berasal.

Tanpa nama

Hanya ada... nomor...

Owh tidak... kemungkinan besar itu adalah si model kuning yang memiliki mulut yang dapat mengeluarkan suara cerewet supersonik itu dan dapat merusak gendang telinga setengh umat manusia di bumi ini.

(Kise : CURUCCHI! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU-SSU!)

Dengan setengah hati aku mengangkat telefon itu. Aku memiliki firasat bahwa yang menelfonku adalah Kise (lagi), dan aku tidak mau ia meneriaki namaku lebih dahulu dan membuatku tuli sesaat, jadi aku menarik nafas lagi dan bersiap untuk berteriak kencang.

"Hai..."

"OOIII KUNING JANGAN TELFON AKU LAGI! SUARAMU DAPAT MEMBUAT KOKLEAKU BERGESER DAN MEMBUATKU TULI! JADI JANGAN TELFON AKU LAGI!"

Krik.

"HOI! BISKAH KAU BERSIKAP LEBIH SOPAN SEDIKIT! AKU BUKAN ORANG DENGN RAMBUT KUNING ITU NANOODAYO! JANGAN BERTERIAK! SEPERTINYA SUARAMU AKAN MEMBUAT KOKLEAKU PECAH NANODAYO!" teriak seseorang denga suara berat.

Dan sufiks itu...

Dia Midorima Shintaro.

Oh tidak...

GoM plus Author : TENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSINTENGSIN

(out of script. MAAF MINNA!*BOW*)

"a-aah... maafkan aku" kataku dengan nada ketakutan. "aku kira kau Kise-kun..."

"huh.." Midorima mendengus kesal. "aku dan si cerewet itu berbeda jauh nanodayo, jangan samakan aku dengannya atau kau akan aku lempar dengan batu bata"

Setelah ia mengatakan itu aku hanya cengengesan.

"Gomen nasai..., aku tidak tahu kan. Hei memangnya suaraku memang se-cempreng itu saat aku berteriak ya?"

Aku membayangkan di dahi Midorima akan ada perempatan berwarna merah muncul.

"YA JELAS LAH BAKAO! SADAR DIRILAH!!"

Aku hanya terdiam sesaat dan mulai berfikir,_ jadi selama ini orang – orang tidak bohong jika mereka bilang suaraku cempreng karena aku memang cempreng..._

Aku menarik nafas cukup dalam dan mulai berbicara pada laki-laki berambur klorofil itu. "jadi, Midorima-kun, jarang sekali kau menghubungiku. Yaa, walau secara teknisnya-"

"aku tidak pernah menelfonmu nanodayo"  potong Midorima cepat.

Sweatdrop...

"y-ya, begitulah intinya. Aku tidak pernah menelfonmu dan begitu juga sebaliknya, jadi ada apa kau menelfonku?"

"kau sedang tidak ingin di ganggu bukan?, aku tahu karena aku membaca ramalan bintang untuk scorpio hari ini nanodayo, kalian ada di urutan kedua terbawah setelah gemini, lalu di posisi ketiga terbawah a-"

"hhmmm... aku tahu bagaimana obsesimu terhadap ramalan pagi itu Midorima-kun. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah peduli dengan ramalan pagi itu okey? Aku hanya berfikir aku tidak perlu menyamakan kehidupanku dengan ramalan pagi itu. jadi kumohon jangan bawa masalah horoscope itu padaku karena aku tidak peduli sama sekali" kataku panjang.

Jika kau ingin tahu, aku sudah sangat muak mendengar ramalan horoscope. Mengapa? Karena menurutku secara pribadi, jika kita sudah mendengar ramalan kita mengenai hari itu, kita yang mendengarnya secara otomatis mempercayainya dan tanpa sadar kita akan mematokan diri kita pada ramalan tersebut. Setelah itu, karena kita sudah mematokan diri kita dengan ramalan, otomatis apa yang kita lakukan akan sama dengan ramalan lalu kita akan mengakui bahwa ramalan itu benar.

Bodoh bukan? Mematokan diri dengan ramalan?, tetapi ingat ini hanyalah pendapatku.

Midorima terdiam. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya menggeram pelan. Entah apa yang kini tengah ia pikirkan setelah aku mengkritik pedas mengenai ramalan pagi kesayangannya itu. mungkin kini otaknya tengah meldeka-ledak. Hatinya terbakar oleh panasnya api emosi yang tersulut oleh masalah yang sangat sepele. Seseorang yang bernama Aumo telah mengejek ramalan pagi kesayangannya...

Oha-asa...

Aku sendiri cukup menyesal telah menyinggung tajam mengenai ramalan pagi yang menurutku **super absurd** itu. Entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat bahwa mungkin besok Midorima-kun akan melempariku dengan berbagai benda anehnya itu. bagaimana jika lucky item-nya untuk besok adalah... GUNTING, atau mungkin CUTTER, atau mungkin... PISAU CUKUR.

OOHHH TIDAAAAAAAAAK.

Midorima berdehem kecil. "mengenai oha-asa, setiap orang pasti memiliki pendapat tersendiri. Aku juga mengakui akan kebencianmu itu terhadap ramalan pagi, dan aku menghargainya. Tetapi jika sekali lagi saja kau meremehkan ramalan pagi itu, aku bisa memastikan kau akan mati setelah aku melemparmu dengan ratusan juta bola basket yang aku lemparkan padamu dari jarak yang jauh. Jangan pernah kau anggap remeh tembakanku itu"

Aku pun meneguk ludah... keringat asin turun dengan deras... dan... tukang ketoprak pun lewat...

"a-aku tidak me-meremehkan tembakanmu yang keren itu, seperti wuuusshh! Lalu-"

"kau berbohong bukan"

Tukang kue cucur pun lewat...

"bagaimana jika kau langsung bertanya ke intinya saja? Aku juga belum selesai mengerjakan tugas keparat ini"

"hm" jawab Midorima pendek. " Baiklah, Kise bilang kau membantunya dalam mengerjakan tugas ini, jadi aku menelfonmu untuk alasan yang sama"

Oh tidak...

"Ma-maaf, bukan maksudku tidak ingin membantuu ta-"

"Bilang saja kau tidak ingin membantu"

"BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU"

" DEMI RAKUN SHIGARAKI BISA KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK NODAYO?!"

" KAU JUGA BERTERIAK!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

"DIAM!"

( Kise : Sampai kapan kalian akan berkata 'Diam?'

Midorima+Aumo : DIAM!)

"HENTIKAAAN!"

"KAU YANG HENTIKAN!"

"KAU YANG HENTIKAN!"

(kejadian yang sama seperti insiden adu teriak kata 'diam' pun kembali terjadi...)

(enggak deng... :b)

Setelah terjadi perang adu teriak tanpa henti yang telah menelan korban ratusan partikel-partikel kecil yang disebut 'ludah' itu terjadi, kedua belah pihak yang bukan lain Aumo dan Midorima pun terkena radang akibat terlalu lelah setelah berteriak nista.

"sudah diam... suaraku sudah serak" ucap Aumo yang tengah mengelus-elus tenggorokannya.

"iya nanodayo... tenggorokanku sudah sakit jadi mari kita berdua berbicara dalam suara pelan saja nodayo"

"iya betul, nanti pulsamu habis"

"enggak kok, kan dapet promo nelfon gratis 72 jam dari telk*msel!"

( Kisedai+Author-MidorimA : SAATNYA OOCCCCCCEEEEEE! *paduan suara*)

"jadi intinya kau minta ide dariku?" tanyaku agar urusannya cepat selesai dan aku bisa segera dapat melupakan semua hal ini dalam waktu singkat. Tapi... aku takut jika perbincanganku malam ini dengan Kise dan Midorima dapat membefrikan efek traumatik yang menyebabkan masa depanku yang tadinya cerah dan ada pelanginya, menjadi gelap, suram dan pengap. dan parahnya lagi, gak ada pelanginya.

"ya. Kau punya ide?" 

"uumhhh... ide ya?" aku terdiam dan berfikir kira-kira ide apa yang cocokaku berikan pada Midorima. Mengingat sifatnya yang Tsundere, dan juga kecintaannya yang ia berikan sepenuhnya pada bebeb-nya, yaitu Oha-asa, serta rambut hijaunya yang mengandung klorofil itu, tunggu... klorofil?

Klorofil... kolorful... PENSIL WARNA!, lusa kemarin Midorima membawa lucky item-nya yang berupa pensil warna!

Aku pun memetik jari dengan cukup kencang. "AHA!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK NANODAYO!"

"aku dapat ide, kau selalu membawa lucky item-kan?"

" Ya, lalu?

"bagaimana ceritanya jika Tomy Breifer suka membawa lucky item dan pada hari itu ceritanya si Tomy Breifer lupa membawa Lucky-itemnya, jadi dia terkena kecelakaan atau apapun yang buruk!"

Midorima terdiam. "Kurasa itu ide yang cukup bagus nanodayo"

"aku tahu aku memang hebat!"

"... terserah kau..., sudah aku akan menutup telfonnya nanodayo" "eeeiiiitt! Tunggu dulu!" teriakku kencang.

"Apa?"

" boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu? Aku sudah menyimpan pertanyaan ini di benakku sejak dulu?"

" Ya, silahkan"

( Kise : hoi! Ayo kita bertaruh kira-kira apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Aumocchi!

Kisedai : ayo!

Aomine : aku bertaruh bahwa Aumo akan bertanya bagaimana cara Midorima dapat menembak sangat jauh!

Kisedai minus A(h)omine : pertanyaan yang tidak berkelas...

Kise : aku bertaruh bahwa Aumocchi akan bertanya apa Midorima mencintainya, lalu Midorima akan menjawab 'iya'-ssu

Kisedai minus Kise : dasar korban model kagak modal...

Aumo menarik nafas dan siap untuk bertanya." Bagaimana caranya rambutmu bisa berwarna hijau seperti itu? maksudku itu hijau benerankan? Apa orang tuamu memberikanmu susu ASI campur cat hijau? Atau mungkin rambutmu di pylox?"

"..."

"halo?

_piipiipiipiipiipiipiipiipiipiip_

telfonnya di putus...

.

.

.

"KEJAMNYA MIDORIMA TEME! PERTANYAANKU KAN BELUM DI JAWAB! AWAS SAJA KAU! BESOK KAU AKAN MERASAKAN KEHEBATANNYA GUNTING KERTAS BERBENTUK KODOK!"

_ Bipbipbipbipbipbip_

Jengjengjengjeeeeeeng...

Siapa lagi kah yang menelfonku kali ini?

Apa aku sanggup bertahan menghadapi cobaan dari PEMAIN BASKET PALING SINTING di dunia ini?

Apakah...

Gendang telingaku pecah?

Akankah...

NEGARA API AKAN MENYERANG?!

Saatnya mengatakan...

*drumroll*

**TUBERCULOSIS (tbc)**

**...**

**YEEEY KELAR SELESAI JUGA! YUHUUU!**

**Secara pribadi, curut sangat senang dalam penulisan chapter ini karena bebeb curut muncul di chapter ini!**

**Midorima : aku tidak sudi kau jadi bebeb-mu tahu**

**Curut : APA?! Kukutuk kau jadi abang-abang jualan cilok!**

** Intinya adalah, CURUT TIKUS GOT INI SANGAT SENANG!**

** Terimakasih banyak kepada yang telah mem-fav atau mem-follow cerita ini. Curut benar-benar berterimakasih! *bow**bow**bow**bow***

** Ada satu hal lagi, curut ngerjain fic chapter ini di kelas looh! (gak ada yang nanya -_-)**

** Curut minta maaf karena kemungkinan besar fic ini adalah Fanfiction yang renyah... bukan garing lagi, tapi renyah...**

**Ternyata, pas kemarin pas curut nge-cek chapter 1, kesalahannya banyak banget, jadi curut meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika chapter kemaren sangatlah jelek dan berantakan. Mungkin ada yang bisa membantu curut dalam cara penulisan?**

**tinggalkan lah beberapa comment mengenai tulisan curut ini (saya tidak memaksa), dan tolong perbaiki cara penulisan saya ini karena saya hanyalah seorang newbie yang tidak tahu apa-apa (dasar sinting)**

**Sekian basa-basinya, intinya...**

**CHAPTER 3 :: YEAH**

**SEE YOU LATER!**

**Cengiran yang kelebaran, Manusia Curut :b**

(A/N : oh ya, curut ada rencana nge-publish fic baru looh! /gak ada yang peduli/)

(A/N lagi : Curut gak yakin kapan curut akan update chapter 3, dan jangan tanya kenapa curut update di tengah jam sekolah)


End file.
